This invention pertains to document storage and retrieval systems and more particularly to a document storage and retrieval system in which a number of remotely located control terminals having video display portions can each obtain information from a central location selectively in alphanumeric or video format.
In applications such as where insurance claims offices are located widely about the country for a single insurance company or agency, each office has a need for being able to obtain a listing of documentation maintained in a given file or associated with a particular customer and to readily examine a copy of any one of the particular documents so listed. In this way each insurance claims officer can be fully informed of the background situation involved with any given claim being handled through his or any other office of the company.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved document storage and retrieval system characterized by remotely located control units.
In systems of the above kind the capability of a single terminal to tie up the central document storage means and cause other terminals to have to wait for long periods to obtain access to the central document storage means constitutes an important problem in the use of such systems. Accordingly, there has been a need for a system which avoids the foregoing and other problems.